Do You Take
by Ilanala
Summary: It's his wedding day, and Yuuri's getting cold feet.


Yuuri never thought they'd actually go through with it. After all, even in strange worlds where you could propose by slapping someone and accept a duel by picking up silverware, surely they wouldn't really make two guys get married. He figured they'd keep up the whole engagement thing for as long as he was in this world, and then he'd go home and marry some nice girl and everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

And yet here he was, getting dressed for his wedding to a Mazoku prince at the ripe old age of sixteen. It seemed that proposals in this world were not easily broken, especially when you needed to keep a very powerful family on your side, and you could only avoid marriage for so long once you got to a certain age. As with so many other things that had happened to him since getting plucked out of his world, he didn't seem to have much choice in the matter.

Conrad and Günter were fussing over him (or rather, Günter was fussing and Conrad was watching), helping him into what Conrad insisted was a traditional wedding outfit. It was a rather complicated affair, with all kinds of buckles and ties in all sorts of hard-to-reach places. Anissina had made a comment when she'd delivered it about how it was designed so you would need help getting out of it, and Yuuri was trying really hard not to understand what she meant.

Finally, the last buckle was buckled and Günter stood back to admire his handiwork. "Oh, your majesty, you look stunning!" he declared, beaming. Then he burst into tears and fled the room. Yuuri decided it was best not to think about why.

Conrad was smiling as though he was resisting the temptation to laugh, although Yuuri didn't know if it was at him or at Günter. Yuuri looked at him and tried to think of a way to ask "Do I really have to do this?" that wouldn't sound like a slight to his little brother, but before he could find the words, the door opened and Wolfram stomped in.

The other boy was dressed in his normal clothes, and Yuuri was about to be annoyed that he didn't have to wear something similarly ridiculous when Conrad asked, "Why aren't you dressed? It's almost time."

"I know," Wolfram said impatiently. He was restless, his hand tapping at the hilt of his sword. "I need to talk to Yuuri."

"Isn't it bad luck for the—" He stopped himself from saying 'bride', which might not have gone over very well. "Isn't it bad luck to see the person you're marrying before the wedding?" he amended, hoping that that custom existed in Mazoku society. He didn't want to talk to Wolfram now, not when his denial of what was coming was reaching its highest level.

"Why would it be?" Wolfram asked blankly. Apparently Yuuri wasn't lucky enough for that to work.

Conrad eyed his brother for a moment, then said, "I'll be back" and left them alone.

They stood in silence, Yuuri fidgeting in his uncomfortable outfit and Wolfram continuing to tap at his sword until he caught himself and crossed his arms, looking angry. "This isn't a game," he finally burst out. "An amusement park, or whatever you called it."

"I know," Yuuri said slowly. That, at least, he'd come to terms with some time ago.

"I mean it!" Wolfram seemed mad at him, and Yuuri couldn't figure out why. So far he'd only thought about doing anything that would earn the boy's wrath. "After this, we're going to be married. You can't break off a marriage like you can an engagement."

Something clicked in the back of his mind, and Yuuri stared at his fiancé in disbelief. Was Wolfram offering him a way out? Or was he just threatening to make sure he didn't try to back out at the last minute? "I know," he repeated uncertainly.

Wolfram glared at him, and his right hand twitched as though it wanted to move toward his sword. Now that Yuuri considered it, maybe breaking up with Wolfram when he was armed and seemingly ready to fight wasn't exactly the best idea. Not that he was planning on breaking up with him. Or was he? If he could get out of this engagement without offending Wolfram and his family, he should do that, right?

"Just tell me," Wolfram demanded, "Do you want to get married or not?" His glare was now focused on the wall behind Yuuri, and suddenly the Maou had another epiphany: Wolfram _wanted_ to marry him. It wasn't a question of politics or honor or finishing what he started; he was...in love?

Yuuri found himself gawking at the other boy, shocked. It should have been obvious long before. The way he had taken over Yuuri's bed, the jealousy of anyone and everyone who came near his fiancé, the protectiveness hidden behind his insults...it all added up to love, and Yuuri had been too oblivious or in denial to see it.

"I..." he started. How could he say no, now that he understood Wolfram's feelings? But surely the proud boy wouldn't want him to agree to a marriage out of pity. "I don't..."

Abruptly, Wolfram's expression closed down, the anger forming a mask over whatever other emotions he might be feeling. "Fine," he said, and his wavering voice betrayed his sadness. He turned to go, but Yuuri grabbed his arm to stop him

"Wait! I didn't say..." If he took it back now, that would be as good as a yes. He looked up and met Wolfram's eyes, bright and defiant, and one last piece clicked into place: he loved Wolfram back. He'd never thought he liked boys like that, and Wolfram got on his nerves more than just about any other guy he knew. He was selfish, spoiled, rude and violent, but they'd been through hell together, and somehow Yuuri had fallen in love with the last person he would have ever expected.

Yuuri released the other boy's arm and took a stumbling step back, overwhelmed by the sudden realization. "Yuuri?" Wolfram asked worriedly.

He didn't know what to say. Even if he was in love, he didn't know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone he wasn't sure he actually liked. He was too young to decide that, really, but if he was old enough to rule a kingdom, maybe he was ready to get married after all. They would drive each other crazy like they had since the beginning, but they'd managed to get through so much together without killing each other, so surely it would be all right.

"Yes," he finally said, and he was surprised at how firm and sure his voice sounded. Wolfram blinked at him in surprise and confusion. "Yes," he clarified, a smile spreading across his face, "I want to marry you."


End file.
